No Way Out
by max.lucy
Summary: She belonged to him and there was nothing she could do about it. Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon Pt 1

So I am back. This is the rewrite and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you seemed to enjoy the other story! I just want to apologize again and send an immense thank you for those who have waited yet still stuck by this story over the last four years! You're support means everything to me and I hope I haven't and in the future won't let you down!

Just a little information before I begin. I lost all of my notes for this story on my old laptop and couldn't recover them, so there are some changes. Rereading this, in some areas I was like 'what is this? Where was I going with this? What the hell was I thinking?', so just a heads up there are some significant changes, such as my OC having a new name.

Also, this story is rated M for a reason, it's quite smutty all throughout. If that's not your thing than I'd advise to turn back now.

* * *

 **As usual, I do not own anything from Teen Wolf! My OC however, belongs to me!**

 **Title credit goes to Rie Sinclair.**

* * *

 _Her head was thrown back in passion; moans and whimpers being expelled from between her soft lips. The feeling of his lips on her skin was sending electric shocks through her body, making her heart beat like a hummingbird in her chest._

" _Derek…" she whimpered, as he kissed his way up her stomach._

 _His fingers weaved into her dark locks, gripping tightly as he finally reached her lips, crashing his own down to meet hers in a searing kiss._

 _She scratched her nails down his milky and muscular back, eliciting a growl from him as he broke their heated kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and green met green. He brought his head down closer to hers and nuzzled his nose against her own._

" _You are mine." He whispered against her lips, before lifting his head and giving her a smirk._

 _She watched as his face transformed; his teeth elongating into fangs, his eyes turning a glowing icy blue. She could feel his fingers growing claws and digging into her supple flesh, drawing blood._

 _Her whimpers weren't from pleasure anymore…they were from fear._

 _With her heart pumping hastily, she let out a shriek as she heard him growl; and before she knew it, his head blurred forward and his razor sharp teeth were ripping into her shoulder._

* * *

Rowan shot up from her bed with a scream, drenched in sweat and reached over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.

She took deep breaths, her green eyes clenched shut as she tried to forget what she had just dreamed.

Once her heart had stopped racing, she tossed herself back on her pillows, letting out a groan.

That dream was reoccurring…for the past few months she knew that as soon as she lay her head down to sleep that she would be seeing _his_ face.

Rowan pulled from her thoughts as she heard a sound from outside her bedroom door.

 _A creaking step._

Sitting up, she pushed herself back into her headboard, trying to appear smaller than possible as the steps drew closer to her room.

The footsteps stopped.

Her doorknob started to turn.

And the door was slowly pushed open.

Grabbing the nearest thing, a throw pillow, Rowan chucked it towards the opening door—hitting Stiles.

"Stiles!" she screeched with a racing heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Said boy was holding his hand over an eye.

"You just poked my eye out with a pillow." He snapped back, quickly picking it up and tossing it back at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Rowan asked flabbergasted, rising to kneel at the end of her bed. "You broke into my house!"

"I didn't break in, I used my key." He countered.

Rowan's brows furrowed in confusion.

 _ **His**_ _key?_

She spoke her thoughts aloud.

"I made a key." Stiles exclaimed with a dopey smile like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do—just take your friend's key and make a copy of it for yourself. "But enough about that, you gotta get dressed."

He walked over to her dresser, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a pair of sweatpants before throwing them in her direction and grabbing her sneakers from the corner by her closet.

Pulling the sweatpants up her legs, Rowan gave Stiles the stink eye as he moved his hand in a way to hurry her up.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked her best friend as she slipped on her sneakers, snatching her jacket from his grasp and slipping it overs her arms.

Once her jacket was zipped, Stiles grasped her arm, pulling her from her room and down the stairs.

"We're going on an adventure." He told her excitedly. "But first we have to get Scott."

Following after Stiles, Rowan rolled her moss green eyes. They'd been best friends since they were children and she should have been used to this…he was after all as spastic as one could get.

As she followed behind the boy, she wanted to laugh at his attempt to be quiet because as he tiptoed down the stairs but his tiptoes on the hard wood floor were more like the stamp of an elephant

"You don't have to _attempt_ to be quiet." She reproached. "My dad's not home. He's on a business trip."

"Again?" Stiles murmured his question with a sad expression marring his features.

It wasn't anything new. Rowan's dad was always gone. She was by herself in the big old house for most of the year. It was only about once a month that she saw her father and even then their interactions were sparse. It had been that way since her mother had left them years ago.

When the duo finally made it outside and into Stiles beat up jeep, Rowan asked what the big adventure was that they were going on.

"I'll tell you when we get to Scott's." Stiles whined. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"You practically break into my house—"

"I didn't break in," he cut her off. "I have a key."

Rowan tossed him a scathing look before continuing on with what she was trying to say.

"You **break** into my house, drag me from my bed and you won't tell me anything! I think I have the right to ask why!" She proclaimed pointedly, but decided not to ask anymore as they were pulling onto Scott's street and would be at his house any second now.

When they were parked in front of the McCall house, Rowan exited the jeep making sure to slam the door as hard as she could and ignored Stiles yelped 'hey' as she stalked up the walkway.

While she was going to use the hidden spare key—so sue her, she was just as bad as Stiles—said boy didn't have the same idea as her.

He decided he was going to scale the house.

Walking off the roofed porch, she let out an unbelieved chuckle as she witnessed Stiles standing on the porch railing and hopping up onto the roof.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Rowan sing-songed.

The front door suddenly swung open, making the girl jump in fright, and out came their other best friend, Scott; yielding a baseball bat.

"Row!" Scott exclaimed, but suddenly let out a terror filled scream as Stiles came careening towards him, only stopping his swing of the bat as he recognized who it was. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles told him just hanging upside down like it was a normal everyday thing for him. "And why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott declared, making the dark haired girl chuckle.

Scott looked to Rowan hoping she could provide him with an explanation but she just shrugged her shoulders.

She knew nothing.

"Rowan, come here." The energized boy ordered and once she was standing by Scott, he spoke again." I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even the state police."

"For what?" Rowan looked at him puzzled.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott questioned.

Rowan let out a huff before bringing her hand up and smacking the boy on the back of his head, muttering the words 'ding dong' under her breath.

"No you idiot! A body of water." Stiles admonished. "What else could it be, dumbass, of course it's a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" The shaggy haired boy inquired.

"Nobody know yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

Rowan furrowed her brows—something she didn't a lot around these two. She often wondered why she just didn't put herself out of her misery and cut the cord that held her to these bozos.

"If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" She asked confused.

Stiles expression turned to absolute glee.

"That's the best part." He exclaimed excitedly. "They only found half."

Rowan turned to look at Scott and all the emotion drained from her face.

' _Only half?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Rowan knew she should have fought harder for Stiles to bring her straight home but the boy wouldn't budge. The preserve was the last place she wanted to be especially if there was a killer on the loose.

Stiles was quick to hop out of the jeep the moment the engine was shut off. Rowan took her time getting out of the back seat as Scott helped her out of the passenger side.

When she landed on her feet, she didn't let go of Scott's hand and her grip only tightened as they followed Stiles into the heavily wooded forest.

At least he was smart enough to bring a flashlight.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The green eyed girl whispered.

"You two are the ones always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles argued, following the hiking trail, shining the flashlight on its path. "Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott stated proudly.

"Right," Stiles rolled his eyes drawing out his words. "Cause sitting on the bench takes _so much_ effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year," Scott declared. "In fact, I'm gonna make first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit; everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetic and unrealistic one."

Rowan ignored the duos banter, silently looking around her.

It was dead quiet except for the sound of the breeze wafting through the trees and the rustle of leaves on the forest floor.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" She finally asked.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

"An uh, what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Her voice was shaky and unsettled. A shiver tore down her spine as she was waiting for someone to pop out of thin air.

"Yeah, something to think about." Stiles shrugged.

"You know Stiles, it's always comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott told him, giving Rowan's hand a reassuring squeeze; he could tell that she was scared.

The trio started to climb up a steep hill, slipping on the fallen leaves that were crunching beneath their feet. Rowan turned her head to glance at Scott when she heard him breathing heavily.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded his head and took out his inhaler, bringing it to his mouth and breathing the medicine in deeply.

"You know, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott stated as he stopped and took another hit from his inhaler before continuing to climb.

When they reached the top of the hill, Rowan pulled her hand from Scott's and crossed them over her chest, rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

"I should have warn a heavier jacket." She mumbled under her breath, looking around and noticing that Stiles had rushed off ahead of them. "C'mon Scotty."

They rushed to catch up with their friend, hearing dogs barking and seeing light beams of flashlights streaming through the trees.

"Stiles!" Rowan grumbled, trying to get his attention but the boy just ran. "Stiles, wait!"

Scott and Rowan tried to keep up with him but Scott's asthma just wouldn't allow it. They watched as Stiles fell backwards, a police dog's lips pulled over it canines, growling viciously. Scott grabbed Rowan around the waist and pulled her back into his chest, hiding them behind a tree.

"Hold it right there!" An officer yelled approaching Stiles.

They watched as Sheriff Stilinski came out from the fog.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me," he said as he helped Stiles up off of the ground.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said casually, brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"So, do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked pointedly.

"No! Not the boring ones," he told his dad innocently and Scott's hand came up, covering Rowan's mouth as she was about to let out a laugh and blow their cover.

So, where are your usual partners in crime?" Stiles' dad inquired knowingly.

"Who? Scott and Rowan? They're home; Scott wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back tomorrow."

"And Rowan?"

"She's home, probably picking out her outfit for tomorrow, painting her nails, you know, normal things that girls would do…you know Row." He said. "It's just me…in the woods….alone."

Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes at his son before looking at the surrounding woods.

"Scott? You out there?" The sheriff yelled and then shined his flashlight towards where they were hiding but Scott pulled Rowan farther behind the tree just as the flashlight crossed paths of where they were. "Row? Where are you?"

When he didn't see or hear anything, he turned back to his son.

"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I are going to have a conversation about a little something called _invasion of privacy_." He grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and started to lead him back to the Preserve entrance and to his jeep.

Rowan and Scott waited until every last cop was out of sight and away from them before coming out from behind the tree.

"We should have just came out from behind the tree!" Rowan exclaimed quietly as they made their way to get out of the forest. She stopped suddenly when she heard a sound; leaves rustling and snapping branches.

Someone was out here with them. And they were close.

"Scott…" She whispered with a shaky voice, turning around to see that her friend wasn't there anymore. She could hear her heart drumming fiercely in her ears.

"Scott!" Rowan called out, hoping he would answer her.

She stepped backwards as she heard the noises coming closer; her eyes filled to the brim with tears that were begging to roll over because of how petrified she was.

"Scott! Where are you?"

Her throat tightened, her chest constricting as the tears finally overflowed and slid gently down her cheeks, dropping to the ground as they rolled off of her face.

When she realized that Scott wasn't anywhere near her, she turned around and took off in a sprint, thanking God for the years she spent running track.

Rowan could hear loud thumps coming up behind her and knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it as they kept closing in.

Something swiped at her leg, causing her to stumble to the forest floor, her head smashing against a rock. Just before she fell unconscious, a boisterous howl rang through her ears.

* * *

Rowan's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly slid them shut as her lids were heavy with needed sleep. She could hear the crunching of leaves and felt herself being shifted in someone's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes again and tried to lift her head, groaning at the harsh pounding she felt.

"Shh…don't lift your head." A gruff voice whispered.

Her head lolled back and she shifted her eyes to try to see who it was that was holding her.

"Who are you?" She whimpered out, but she didn't hear a reply as the pain she was feeling caused her to pass out.

* * *

Rowan awoke the next morning to the blaring of her alarm clock.

It was the first day of school.

She sat up in her bed, holding her head as it suddenly began to throb, utterly confused.

"How the hell did I get home?" She thought aloud.

The teenager was in her bed, tucked under her blankets in one of her nightgowns. She could see that the shoes she had donned the night before were tossed back into the corner by her closet and her jacket was thrown over her computer chair.

Rowan's memory of the night before was spotty, but she could recall something swiping her leg and the excruciating pain that coursed through her head as it made impact with a rock.

She threw off her covers and looked at her right leg. Someone had cleaned it and wrapped it up. She could barely make out the light lines of blood that seeped through and there was only a soreness akin to nicking herself with a razor so the wound obviously wasn't that deep nor serious.

' _Thanks Scott._ ' She thought, assuming it had been her best friend that brought her home.

Looking at her nightstand and the clock that rested upon it, Rowan saw that she only had about forty minutes to get ready and get to school.

She lay in bed for only a moment longer before crawling from it and headed to the bathroom.

Rowan flipped on the light and immediately went to turn the shower on.

Once the water was running and heating up, the teenager turned to face the mirror.

She looked like crap.

Rowan's hair was tangled and looked like a rat's nest. Dried blood was covering the large bump that rested right in her hairline; a small cut in the middle of it. She could see just a hint of black and blue edging out on the sides and coming down towards her forehead and temple.

Someone had obviously cleaned this wound up as well seeing as there wasn't as much blood as a head wound should have produced.

She brought her fingers up and pressed lightly, hissing in pain when it throbbed more than it had before.

Note to self: don't touch.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch." The teenaged girl grumbled to herself, pulling her nightgown over her head and stepping into the spray of the showerhead. She felt her muscles relax as the steaming hot water cascaded down on her tanned skin.

She brought her lean leg up to rest on the ledge and pulled off the wet bandage and just as she thought, what looked like scratch marks, were superficial.

Standing back to her full height of 5'3, Rowan braced herself as she tilted her head back under the spray of water and grimaced through the burn. She quickly washed the dirt and grime from her hair and body before rinsing and shutting off the water. As she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel, bringing another one up to rub the excess water from her hair.

After brushing her teeth, blow drying her hair, and putting on a light coverage of makeup, Rowan walked back into her bedroom, immediately feeling a strong breeze hit her.

Her thick brows furrowed as she noticed one of her windows open. She could have sworn it was shut when she awoke this morning. Striding over, she slammed it shut. As she looked out into the backyard, she swore she saw someone standing just as the edge of the tree line.

She blinked and looked back but saw nothing.

"It's your head, Row, you're just imagining things." She whispered to herself, shaking her head and going to her closet.

Dropping her towel, Rowan bent to put her foot through the leg of a pair of underwear. As she pulled the panties into place she could feel someone's gaze on her and spun back towards the window once again, before stalking over and wrenching the curtains shut.

' _You're just being paranoid.'_ She thought.

Once she was completely dressed, donning an olive green dress and jean jacket, Rowan grabbed her bag and sauntered from her bedroom, only stopping and sending a yearning gaze at her father's bedroom door. She just wished that he would choose to be around more.

It was only a little while later when she was sitting at the counter munching on cereal and listening to the voicemail her dad had left, telling her how he wasn't going to be able to make it home this month. She'd heard that one before.

Rowan let out a startled yelp and dropped the spoon she was bringing to her mouth when the front door slammed open against the wall and she heard Stiles frantically calling her name and stampeding up the stairs.

She jumped up from her stool and walked down the hall just as her best friend was running down the stairs.

"She's not there Scott!" Stiles exclaimed into his phone. "We lost her! What if she's dead?"

"Stiles!" Rowan called out and an 'oomph' escaped her lips when she was suddenly on the floor, Stiles on top of her, gripping her tightly and pressing kisses all over her face.

"Oh my God! You're alive! You're alright!" He squealed as he brought his phone back to his ear. "She's here, Scott, she's fine!"

Rowan pushed Stiles off of her as he hung up on their friend and got to her feet, smoothing out her dress.

"Of course I'm alright Stiles! Scott should know that already seeing as he's the one who brought me home and cleaned me up." She told him matter-of-factly.

Stiles looked at the green eyed girl perplexed.

"What do you mean he brought you home? We spent half the night searching the woods for you! We looked everywhere!" He cried out.

A look of confusion came across her sharp features.

"Well I woke up in my bed this morning Stiles! Who the hell brought me home them?"

Rowan looked down in thought as she wracked her brain, trying to remember the later events of last night that could help her figure out how she got home.

Stiles, seeing the frustration on her face placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in support.

"It's alright, Row. We'll figure it out." He soothed, reassuringly. "Come on, we gotta get to school and we'll talk to Scott. See if he can tell us anything."

Rowan nodded and grabbed her bag, following Stiles out the door and locking it behind her.

* * *

When the jeep pulled up at school, they saw Scott waiting for them at their usual spot. Rowan bolted from the passenger side and ran to her shaggy haired friend, throwing her lithe arms around him.

"Thank God you're okay!" he murmured into her hair as he held her tightly.

"What happened? We got separated and I yelled for you but you didn't hear and then something knocked me to the ground and—" She was interrupted from her ranting by Stiles joining them.

"Well, let's see it." Rowan looked at Stiles confused and turned back to Scott who had lifted his hand to the edge of her forehead, seeing the bump that resided there.

"I'm alright." She promised. "What about you?"

Scott looked at her before lifting his shirt.

Her eyes widened as she took in the bloody gauze.

"Scott, what the hell happened?"

"I got bit by something last night." He told her as he pulled his shirt back down. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles voice was laced with skepticism. "Impossible."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott told him trying to confirm his suspicions.

"No, you didn't." Stile said sounding sure.

The boys stopped when they noticed that Rowan wasn't walking next to them anymore. She was a few steps behind them, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Row?"

"Yes, he did." She told Stiles, defending their friend. "I heard a howl, too. Right before I blacked out."

"You guys must have heard something else then because California doesn't have wolves. Not for like, sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"I know what I heard last night!" Rowan stated pointedly.

"There are no wolves in California."

Rowan rolled her eyes and pushed the boys to start walking again. She was tired and her head ached. She just wanted to forget about last night and make sure Scott didn't have rabies.

"Ok well, I have something else to tell you guys, Stiles if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Scott told them with a smirk as they finally reached their lockers.

"Excuse me!"

"Are you serious?"

Rowan and Stiles exclaimed at the same time. Only Stiles sounded like he was going to burst at the seams with excitement.

"I wish; I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

Stiles sputtered unintelligently for a few moments before finally finding his words.

"Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome!" He exclaimed. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since….

Stiles trailed off, looking behind his friends.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin." He finished as the girl was walking past.

Rowan turned her head to say hello to **her** friend.

"Hey Row," The strawberry blonde greeted, giving Rowan a megawatt smile which the dark haired girl returned.

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look…" But the girl walked right past Stiles. "…like you're going to ignore me."

Scott laughed but Rowan sent her friend a sympathetic smile knowing his feelings for Lydia.

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlett-nerded by you." Stiles ranted to Scott.

Rowan let out a bell like laugh.

Stiles didn't need Scott to drag him down to a _nerd depth_ …he already was one on his own. But they were her nerds.

The bell rang pulling the friends from their banter, Rowan smiled and patted both boys on their cheeks sending them a dazzling smile as she left them to get to her first class.

* * *

It was the end of the day when Rowan was sitting in her last class—English—listening to the teacher drone on about what they would be learning this year.

Her green eyes fluttered about the room, reading posters that aligned the walls and sneaking glimpses at her classmates who looked just as bored as she felt.

Finally her eyes shifted to look out the vast windows, and they immediately locked with a familiar pair of icy blue ones.

A gasp tore from her throat, her thighs clenched as she could feel a heat pooling in her lower half.

"Miss Connors?" The teacher questioned. "Everything alright?"

It took every ounce of strength Rowan had in her to pull her gaze from the mystery man and give her attention to the teacher at the front of the room.

Clearing her throat, Rowan asked if she could be excused, and obviously seeing the distress on the young girl's face, the teacher gave the okay.

Hastily grabbing her stuff, Rowan glanced once more out of the windows but he was gone, nowhere to be seen, and she rushed to the nearest bathroom. Pulling napkins out frantically from the dispenser, she ran them under cold water before bringing them to her smoldering flesh.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her skin was flushed and her pupils blown. Her chest was heaving up and down and she tried to calm her racing heart, willing the heat that was still pooled within her to wither.

Rowan hung her head and rested one hand to lean on the sink, and although she knew she shouldn't, her other reached for the hem of her dress, her fingers danced across a smooth thigh as she began to draw the fabric up, tracing her way to her groin. Her one hand tightened around the edge of the sink as the other finally reached its destination.

Just as her fingers were skimming over her cotton covered mound the bathroom door swung open and a giggling duo entered.

Rowan had enough time to fix her dress and compose herself enough to look as if nothing had happened and she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't have been doing during school hours.

The girls tossed her small nods of acknowledgement which Rowan returned before she grabbed her bags off the floor and headed out into the hall just as the final bell was ringing.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She grimaced.

At the moment, Rowan was frustrated with herself in more ways than one.

Knowing that the boys would be gearing up for lacrosse tryouts, Rowan made her way outside hoping that the fresh air would do her some good.

When she made it to the field, her green eyes scanned the bleachers, looking for Lydia who she knew would be here to watch Jackson.

When she finally saw her, Rowan scaled the bleachers, careful to watch her steps so she didn't fall before parking her rump next to her best girlfriend.

Lydia smiled at her until suddenly her eyes narrowed with scrutiny.

"What's wrong with you?" She interrogated as she scanned Rowan from head to toe. "And what happened to your head?"

"Nothing, it's just been a long day. And I fell. I'm fine."

Rowan hoped her words would placate the girl and it seemed Lydia believed her as she nodded and quickly turned her attention back to the field, namely her boyfriend who she wanted to make sure was pulling his weight.

After all, Lydia Martin didn't date losers.

Rowan chuckled and then took notice of the pretty dark hair girl sitting with them.

"Hi. I'm Rowan Connors." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand seeing how Lydia wasn't going to do the introductions.

"Allison Argent. Nice to meet you." Allison smiled showing off her deep set dimples.

The two girls joined Lydia in watching the boys on the field and Rowan was glad for the distractions from her thoughts…if only for a short while.

Rowan let out a giggle as she looked to see Stiles waving his arms in the air like that spaz her was, a grin on his face as he got her attention.

She waved back, laughing at her friends antics before searching the field for Scott, catching him in goal.

"Who is that?" Rowan heard Allison ask.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia told her.

A confused look came to Rowan's features as Scott looked at them as if he could hear their conversation.

Rowan rolled her eyes, no matter how long she had known Lydia and who she always ditched Lydia for, the strawberry blonde never bothered to remember their names.

"His name's Scott." Rowan informed Allison. "He's one of my best friends."

A smile came to her plump lips as she saw Allison blush as she looked at Scott.

New girl had a crush.

"Why do you ask?" Rowan pried.

"He's in my English class."

The girls looked back at the field as the whistle blew and Rowan brought her attention back to Scott, noticing him wince.

She watched as a ball came hurdling towards him, colliding with his head. The team and even the coach let out boisterous laughs.

"C'mon Scotty." She mumbled under her breath and Scott turned and looked right at her.

She gave him a heartwarming smile and a thumbs up; she didn't know how he heard her but she was sure that he did, and that was all that mattered.

"You can do this!"

Coach Finstock tossed a ball to another player and she watched as the ball soared through the air towards Scott. She closed her green eyes, not wanting to see the end result. But when she was met with silence, curiosity got the best of her and she reopened them.

Scott had caught the ball.

Rowan jumped up from her seat and waved her arms in the air, not caring how crazy she looked.

"Wooooo! Go Scott!"

He caught the next one, and the next one, and all the balls after that; without much effort. Rowan just smiled and kept cheering for him.

It looked like all that practice and hoping came through.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison spoke, not really directing her words at anyone.

The girls seemed to be hypnotized by Scott's skills.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia murmured.

Watching the field, they saw Jackson push his way through the players, stepping up to show his teammates how to score.

"Oh God! This isn't gonna be good." Rowan mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

She kept her gaze focused on Jackson as he fired the ball towards the net.

Rowan jumped to her feet, running down the bleachers and throwing herself at Stiles who caught her and spun her around, the both of them cheering obnoxiously loud.

Scott had caught the ball.

* * *

It was after tryouts when the trio of friends found themselves back at the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Scott had lost his inhaler the night before and they were retracing his steps to find it.

"I don't know. It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing," Scott told them. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell stuff."

"Smell stuff? Like what?" Stiles asked unimpressed.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have mint mojito…" Stiles trailed off, his hand searching through his pockets and he pulled out a piece of gum.

"So this all started with a bite?" Rowan looked at Scott with concern. "Maybe we should go get you checked out."

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott exclaimed, Rowan's words causing him more alarm.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said with a serious expression on his face. "It's a specific kind of infection."

Rowan looked at him expectantly.

"Are you serious?" Scott inquired.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

Rowan's jaw clenched before she punched Stiles in the arm. This wasn't funny to her.

"What is that? Is that bad?" If Scott was worried before he was more worried now as his expression morphed into pure terror.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst."

"Stiles, be serious!" Rowan chastised. "Scott's not a werewolf."

Stiles just held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said I heard a wolf howling. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt down all of the silver it's because Friday's a full moon."

Rowan tossed Stiles a scathing look before turning to Scott hoping to reassure him.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you." She soothed. "But just to be on the safe side, we should take you to a doctor to make sure you don't have rabies."

Scott's chocolate eyes widened at her words but Rowan could only shrug her shoulders and continue trekking through the woods, thankful that she decided to wear boots today.

"Are you sure this is where the body was?"

Walking around, she kicked the leaves and twigs around with her foot, hoping to catch sight of Scott's inhaler as said boy spun around in circles looking at the area they were in.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler…"

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

"Well, I sure hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott scoffed in retort.

Rowan drowned out their voices as a sudden but very familiar warmth enveloped her for the second time today.

' _Not again._ ' She thought as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying to grab her bearings.

"Rowan," Stiles hissed her name trying to get her attention.

Trying to shake the heady lust that enveloped every one of her senses, Rowan finally looked to Stiles, whose eyes were flickering to something behind her.

The teenage girl slowly turned around and saw _**him**_.

 _Her head was thrown back. His lips were on her skin. Breathless whimpers escaped her mouth._

It was him. The man she kept seeing in her dreams.

"Derek."

Rowan thought she whispered it, but to the three people around her, it sounded more like a throaty moan.

She could have sworn she heard a growl as his eyes, full of fire gazed into her own intensely.

A shock pulsed through her and Rowan thought she was going to fall with how weak her legs felt. Her heart pounded fiercely against her rib cage as she pulled her plump bottom lip between her teeth hoping to contain every sound that wanted to escape.

He never broke eye contact with Rowan as he addressed Scott and Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and commanding. "Huh, this is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles apologized nervously.

Rowan's eyes never left him.

 _How could he be real? How could she be dreaming about someone she had never even met?_

And his never left hers.

"Oh, uh, we were just looking for something, but—uh, forget it." Scott stammered.

The brooding man pulled something from his pocket, tossing it to the shaggy haired boy, before he gave Rowan a barely noticeable, knowing smirk.

It was as if he was acknowledging how she was feeling right now…almost as if he knew exactly what it was.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the promise his eyes held. He held her gaze for only a moment longer before he turned around and walked away.

Rowan only broke from her trance when she felt someone's hand on her waist.

She twirled around startled and noticed Scott; once he held her attention, asking if she was okay, he began to lead her back the way they came in.

"C'mon, I have to get to work." He told Rowan and Stiles as the dark haired girl looked over her shoulder, only to see the man—Derek—was gone from sight.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles questioned.

Rowan had an idea but didn't say anything. If she did, she would have to explain about the dreams she had been having. And she was thankful that the boys didn't bring up when she had said his name earlier.

"That was Derek Hale!" Stiles informed them. "You guys remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott quizzed.

"His family burned to death in a fire about ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back?"

"Who knows, come on." Stiles told them, walking further ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you guys want Rowan to be something supernatural or do you want her to stay human? I still haven't decided.

Sorry for any errors.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon Pt 2

**A/N:** Thank you all so much! For those of my older readers who are happy this story is back…so am I and I am so glad that you're all still around! For my new readers I hope I can make this story something you'll all enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited and to those who have left reviews—you're all amazing, I seriously wasn't expecting this kind of reception!

Apologies for the wait! I was surprised with a trip to New York and when we got back I went to sleep and woke up super sick…couldn't even keep my head up, but I'm better now and back to writing!

So I hope I get to address everyone who commented but I feel like that would be a story all on its own so I'll just say this…

 **One:** I'm leaning towards keeping Rowan human because I do agree that some writers, and its completely okay, I'm not judging, they take their characters completely over the top when they make them supernatural and I like the idea of her being human. I wouldn't mind having Derek Hale protecting me all the time, would you?

 **Two:** Yes they are mates and yes Derek is feeling everything that Rowan is but he has better control than she does—this will be seen when some parts of the story strictly focus on Derek and his thoughts.

 _ **A warning in advance: there is some solo Rowan smut towards the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

Rowan knew she should have stayed home, locked herself inside and try to clear her mind some other way, but running had always been her stress reliever; and all she had been feeling lately—especially once those dreams had started—was stress.

Her feet pounded against the dirt path as she ran the wooded trail she always did. Music blared in her ears as she asked herself internally question after question—the same questions she had been asking herself for the past few weeks. Rowan didn't know what was wrong with her and all she wanted was answers but she didn't know where to find them.

Okay…so she had an idea of who could give her the answers she sought but she didn't know just how to get them. Just the idea of him _tormented_ her. Every time she thought of him…every time he was close her mind turned hazy and her body was set ablaze.

Rowan kept running, hoping that the lust coursing through her would wane, pushing herself harder and harder until she was gasping for breath. Finally she stopped in the middle of the woods, shut off her iPod and shoved it into her pocket before bending at the waist and situating her hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths.

She heard the snap of a branch from behind her and whipped around.

It was _him_. Again.

Whatever little good her run had done her, his carnal presence ruined as her senses were once again assaulted.

"The sun's about to set. You shouldn't be out here alone at night. It's dangerous." Derek told her, taking a step closer, causing her to take two back.

"I always run this trail."

She tried to keep her voice steady but she had no such luck.

Rowan kept stepping back as Derek kept coming forward until she mistakenly backed herself up against a tree.

Derek walked closer until he was pressed right up against her.

Rowan was praying that he couldn't feel her skin heat up and hear her heart thumping erratically.

As he looked down at her, his lascivious green eyes held so much intensity that it made a shiver tear down her spine.

Her mossy eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled his scent.

 _It was explosive…addictive…seductive._

She shuddered a gasp as Derek's hand trailed up her arm until it lightly grasped her slender neck, the coarse print of his thumb stroking over her pulse; his warm breath fanned across her flushed cheeks as his lips ghosted over her plump ones.

And then, suddenly, his touch disappeared.

Rowan opened her eyes and looked around.

Derek was gone.

* * *

"Stiles."

Rowan had decided yesterday that she was going to spend the night at Stiles' house. And there she was, waking up at 4:43 a.m. to Stiles snoring in her ear. Again.

"Stiles!" She whispered harshly, rolling over and trying to push the boy back to the other side of the bed.

When he didn't budge, she turned around and decided to use her feet. She gave him a hard shove and snickered as she watched Stiles roll off the bed and onto the floor.

"Huh? What?" Stiles asked disoriented as his head peeked up over the edge of the bed.

Rowan glared at him.

"Will you stop snoring? This is the fifth time you've woken me up tonight! I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

She turned her pillow over to the cold side and laid her head back down, closing her eyes as Stiles climbed back in the bed.

"Hmm? Yeah."

They both drifted off back to sleep, not knowing that there was a man standing just at the end of the driveway of the Stilinski house.

* * *

Derek's jaw was clenched and a low growl was threatening to emit from his throat.

He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew he couldn't afford to get involved with her—especially at a time like this.

But everything about her drew him in…like she was a siren and he a sailor at sea.

She was his mate.

She was _**his**_.

And for once in his life, Derek was going to take what he wanted; and what he wanted…was _her_.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You, Scott McCall, have a date with Allison Argent?"

Rowan was walking with Scott out to the lacrosse field after school had finished.

"And I didn't even find out from you! Allison told me!" She exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

"It's not a date! I'm just taking her to the party." Scott explained to her.

Rowan just gave him a knowing look.

"Well good, I'm glad it's not a date. That way, I don't feel bad about crashing."

She took a few steps towards the bleachers to where Lydia and Allison were sitting, but stopped when Scott called out to her.

"What do you mean crash?"

Rowan gave him a wide a smile.

"Allison asked me to get ready with her at her place for the party." She teased as she walked up the bleachers, hearing Scott say her name in frustration. "See you later alligator!"

"Hey Row!" Allison and Lydia greeted.

Rowan gave them a smile in response, flopping down onto the bench and sighing in exhaustion.

"What's wrong with you? Rough night?" Lydia questioned suggestively as she watched her friend rest her chin in her hand.

"You could say that," Rowan groaned. "You try having someone keep snoring in your ear all night and then let me know how tired you are!"

Allison looked at Rowan confused.

"I slept at Stiles last night." She explained.

The dark haired girl looked surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that you guys were together."

Rowan burst into a fit of giggles.

"Me and Stiles! Stiles and me?" She asked rhetorically once she had calmed down enough to speak. "Stiles is my best friend. I always sleep over his house, or even Scott's. My dad's away on business a lot, so when I'm lonely I go to them to keep me company. Besides, Stiles only has eyes for one girl."

When Rowan said this she shot her eyes to Lydia to show Allison who she was talking about.

Allison nodded her head in understanding and went to speak before Stiles, who was at the bottom of the bleachers with Scott, cut her off, waving frantically for Rowan to come to him.

"Duty calls." Rowan huffed standing from her seat. "I'll meet you after try outs, Allison?"

Once Allison gave a nod of acknowledgement, the sharp featured girl hastily made her way down to the players' bench where Scott and Stiles were standing, although she could tell Scott was frustrated. Before she could make it over to the duo, Scott turned his back on his friend, running out to the field.

"What's going on?" Rowan asked once she had reached Stiles, seeing the put off look on his face.

"The lab results came back from those hairs they found on the body in the woods." He told her. "It was a wolf, Row!"

"But you said—"

"I know what I said! But what if I'm right? About the lycanthropy thing?"

"Stiles! Seriously! How much Adderall have you taken today? Werewolves aren't real!"

"I'm serious Rowan!"

Seeing the look of desperation on Stiles face, she nodded her head.

"Okay so let's just believe, for one second, that Scott's a werewolf. Where is the proof in that? Huh? And did you tell Scott about what's going on in that crazy little head of yours?"

Stiles waved his hands around telling her to just listen to him.

"You said that something took you down that night in the woods. That it scratched your leg! What if that's all it takes? A scratch like yours or a bite? Like Scott's? What if…"

She clenched her jaw, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Stiles! Just listen to yourself! I haven't been experiencing supersonic hearing powers or…"

Rowan trailed off, gripping Stiles arm. He followed her line of vision and his gaze landed on Scott. Stiles stood up and grabbed Rowan's hand, walking down the sidelines, keeping his eyes on Scott.

The two friends watched as Scott flipped over a group of defensemen and tossed the ball right past the goalie and into the net. The people in the stands jumped to their feet, cheering loudly.

Rowan and Stiles just watched.

Rowan was astonished and Stiles was worried.

He turned Rowan to face him.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

"You know, I could be with Allison right now, having a good time, getting all dressed up and ready for the party—"

"But no, instead you're here with me. Yada, yada, yada." Stiles droned, cutting her off, eyes never leaving the computer monitor. "I know. You don't have to keep repeating yourself."

Rowan huffed, throwing herself back on his bed and in a move that only a toddler throwing a tantrum would make, she kicked all the books on lycanthropy Stiles had taken from the library onto the floor.

"Really?" Stiles scolded in exasperation.

Rowan just rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Stiles, for the last time, Scott is not a werewolf." Rowan groaned in frustration. "Why was I even needed here? You seem to have it all handled."

While the Stilinski boy had been researching rampantly all night for any information he could find, Rowan had barely lifted a finger; the most she had done was turn a few pages—each page accompanied by a huff or a groan, hoping that Stiles would get annoyed and dismiss her.

Luck obviously wasn't on her side.

A knock on the bedroom door startled Rowan and Stiles both. The latter rushing to open the door revealing a smiling Scott.

Poor Scott. The boy had a date with the girl of his dreams and made first line, something he's always wanted and now Stiles was going to spring this on him.

How quickly the joy was going to be wiped from his face.

"Get in," Stiles ordered, hurrying the shaggy haired boy into the room. "You gotta see this. We've been up all night reading—websites, books. All this information."

Scott tossed Rowan a look but the girl only rolled her eyes and brought a finger to her head, rotating it in circles.

"He's lost his mind." She 'whispered' to Scott.

The McCall boy let out a chuckle at Rowan's actions.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" He inquired to Stiles, his tone curious.

"A lot," Stiles responded, although not even he himself was certain of the answer. "Doesn't matter, okay? Just listen."

"Oh? Is this about the body?" Scott asked, throwing his bag down and taking a seat beside Rowan on the bed. "Did they find out who did it?"

"You're gonna wish that's what this was about…" Rowan mumbled, crossing her arms in irritation.

"No," Stiles tossed Rowan a scornful look. "They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

The name perked the teenage girl up and she rose to her knees, crawling to the end of the bed next to Scott with furrowed brows.

"Wait, what?"

"It's not important right now." Stiles whined, wanting to get to the point. "Remember the joke in the woods the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf—the bite in the woods—"

Rowan let out a sigh, walking around Stiles who sat in the computer chair, grumbling about how she was hungry and left to the kitchen.

She so did not want to be around for this foolish conversation.

Rowan knew that she hadn't been gone long, only long enough to grab a box of cereal from the cabinet, but apparently it was enough time for Stiles to tell Scott that he thought he was a werewolf and warp his mood because he came thundering down the stairs, face grim and shouldered roughly past the brunette going up them.

He barely muttered an apology as she collided harshly with the wall and fled the house like a bat out of hell.

Rowan stared at the closed front door before rushing the rest of the way to Stiles room.

"Stiles! What the hell was that about?"

She rubbed her aching shoulder and saw a shaken up Stiles leaning against his bedroom wall, causing Rowan's irritated expression to morph into one of concern.

"Hey, what happened?" She soothed, placing a gentle hand on Stiles trembling arm.

Stiles' amber eyes looked haunted and he shook his head moving to wrap Rowan in a hug, which the girl quickly returned. She could feel the tension his body held and rubbed her hand down his back and over his buzzed head, holding him close. They both found comfort quickly in each other's arms.

When they finally parted Rowan finally took notice of the upturned computer chair, and she looked towards her best friend for some explanation.

Stiles only lifted the chair to its upright position, spinning it around until both could see three distinct tears going down the back.

"Oh God," Rowan breathed out, voice quivering.

Her jaw slightly dropped in shock, eyes widened in fear-tinged disbelief.

The tears resembled claw marks.

Stiles had been right…something happened to Scott that night…he was turned into a _werewolf_.

* * *

The two friends had argued for what seemed like hours, Stiles trying to order Rowan to stay away from the party for her safety but the girl knew that Lydia would kill her if she missed even though the strawberry blonde would no doubt have her tongue shoved down Jackson's throat the whole night and wouldn't even notice that Rowan was there.

When they finally arrived at the party, Rowan darted away from Stiles in order to find Scott and once she intercepted him she tugged on his arm until he stepped off to the side with her; all the while shaking his head, already knowing what was going to come out of the teenage girl's mouth.

"Please Row! Not now. Look I'm sorry about earlier, I just want to enjoy the night with Allison. Can you give me that?" He pleaded with his puppy dog brown eyes.

Oh did Rowan want to be so mad at him for how he had acted earlier but she could only look at him with sympathy, slowly nodding her head.

' _How bad could things get?'_ She thought. _'They'd only be here for a few hours.'_

"I'm sorry, I know how much you like her and if it makes you feel any better she likes you just as much. But, I'm just worried about you Scott."

"I know you are, and I'm grateful, really I am. But can we just talk about this later?"

"Yeah. Now go, I see your pretty little date over there waiting for you." She told him looking over his shoulder.

He gave her a smile and pulled her into a tight hug before letting go and making his way towards Allison.

Rowan walked to the back of the house and hurriedly grabbed a red cup, downing its contents.

Her head was pounding with everything that Stiles had found out and she decided to look for him.

When she couldn't find him, she made her way to where the bodies of teenagers were dancing when something off in the distance caught her attention.

"Derek," Rowan whispered, eyes locked on his stealth form.

* * *

Derek's head snapped to look at her, and she felt as if she was going to melt from the heat of his stare.

He could hear her heart rate increase. He could hear her swallow and the shallow breaths she was expelling. She was a vision. And she was all his.

If his face could have turned any harder, it did when a boy came up behind her, grabbing her arm.

* * *

Rowan spun around and gave a bright smile at the boy before her.

"Danny!"

Said boy could always put a smile on her face no matter how she was feeling.

"You didn't come say 'hi' when you got here!" He exclaimed. "Come dance with me!"

She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

Rowan peeked over Danny's shoulder, hoping to spot Derek. But he was gone.

 _'What is this guy? Houdini?'_ she thought to herself.

She and Danny laughed as they danced with each other and Rowan was glad she could finally have a few moments of peace, but her good time was soon interrupted when she saw Allison storming after Scott.

"Sorry Danny." She told him with a frown. "I need to go check on Allison."

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before running as fast as she could in heels after the couple.

When she made it to the front of the house, Scott was speeding away, leaving Allison staring after him.

"Hey," Rowan whispered as she stepped forward and grabbed Allison's arm. "What's going on?"

Allison turned to Rowan, her mouth opening and closing. She couldn't find any words.

"I don't know, he just started acting strange and then he just bolted."

Rowan knew she needed to make up an excuse for Scott. On one hand, she was being a good friend to Scott since she didn't want this to ruin his chances with Allison. But on the other, Allison could get hurt.

Her thoughts warred for only a moment before Scott won out and she acted like she remembered something, snapping her fingers.

"It's probably his mom. She's working tonight and she needed the car. That's what it is." She lied easily, hoping that Allison believed it. "Scott can be forgetful at times. I'm sure he didn't mean to just leave you stranded."

Allison nodded her head.

"I'll just go search for Stiles again and he can take us to my car and I'll drop you off at home. Yeah?"

Rowan took a step back and spun around, bumping into a muscular firm chest. She started falling backwards until the person caught a hold of her forearms. And when she opened her eyes, they locked with his.

As much as it pained her to do so, Rowan pulled from his grip and stepped back next to Allison, glancing at her and repeating herself.

"I'll go find Stiles. To get that ride."

"Allison, Rowan. Right?" Derek finally spoke. "If you girls need a ride home, I'd be happy to drive you."

"Umm…okay." Allison stammered unsurely.

Derek turned to look at Rowan, waiting for her speak.

"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers." She declared haughtily.

He couldn't just keep popping up and cause her to feel this way only to disappear without a trace.

"But I'm not a stranger am I?"

Allison looks at Rowan confused.

As attractive as Derek was, and as much as she felt a pull towards him, Rowan still didn't know anything about him, therefore, she wouldn't be going anywhere with him. Not to mention the fact that he was being questioned about the body in the woods.

"C'mon Allison, let's go find Stiles."

Rowan went to walk past Derek but his hand shot out, gripping her wrist.

She took a deep breath, pushing the feelings he invoked down and looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Please. I insist."

"It's fine Row." Allison spoke.

Rowan just nodded her head and motioned for Derek to lead the way.

When they reached his car, Rowan climbed in the back, allowing Allison to sit in front.

Along the way to the Argent house, it was uncomfortably silent. The only sounds coming from Allison giving Derek directions.

When they pulled up to Allison's house, she thanked Derek for the ride, Rowan stepping out of the backseat and giving her a soft smile.

"I'll tell Scott to call you, yeah?"

Allison nodded her head, telling her friend goodnight and Rowan waited until she was in the house before she got into the passenger's seat of Derek's car.

To say Rowan was uncomfortable was an understatement. Her body was on fire and she felt as if she would jump Derek any minute. And it didn't help that she could feel his gaze burning holes into her.

She leaned her head back on the headrest, staring out the window in hopes that the ride would be over soon and she could breathe again.

Rowan clenched her fists and took a deep breath hoping that would calm her, but then he spoke and that made it that much worse.

* * *

"You okay?" Derek asked her knowingly.

He could take a guess at what her problem was. He could hear her heart beat pitter pattering quickly in her chest; he could smell the excitement that was washing over her.

"I'm fine." She told him shortly. "You can take a left up here. I need to get my car from Stiles anyways."

Instead Derek took a right.

"I said left."

She squirmed in the passenger seat, the heat in the car becoming too much for her.

For a moment, Derek pitied her; he knew exactly what she was feeling, and every moment he had to fight for control over his wolf who only wanted to claim its mate.

Derek craved her.

The constant urge to be near her, to feel her soft skin against his own even if it was just a stroke of his hand against hers.

Her smell surrounded him; it was warm and floral…sensual…intense…it was hypnotizing…it was _her_.

He wanted to drown in her.

He wanted to consume her and be consumed.

Derek clenched his jaw, trying to will away the thoughts that flooded his brain and Rowan's next move did all the work for him as the thoughts of what he'd like to do to her were overtaken by rage.

She had removed her heavy cardigan and a fresh bruise could be seen at the front of her shoulder.

He saw _**red**_.

The car swerved and skidded to a stop at the road's edge, Derek turning in his seat to face a suddenly perturbed Rowan.

Derek snarled, teeth bared and nostrils flaring. His rigid body was quaking with an all-consuming fury. His seafoam green eyes narrowed into slits and he tried to control his shift.

Anger was his anchor and yet, at the thought of someone harming Rowan, at just the idea of someone marring her smooth, unblemished skin...

He had to calm down, he had to before he snapped and did something he would regret…namely harming his mate himself. Derek couldn't allow that to happen…he wouldn't.

His eyes clenched shut and he took a deep breath, taking in her scent that was now tinged with fear and part of him felt guilty at causing her to feel that emotion in connection to him.

But he was justified in his rage…was he not?

She was his mate; someone had physically hurt her and it was his job to protect her.

"Who did that to you?" Derek glowered through gritted teeth.

* * *

Rowan's mossy green eyes were wide and she hesitated in answering; if looks could kill she surely would have dropped dead by now.

The teenage girl had never witnessed such an expression of animosity and although she knew…she just knew that it was not directed towards her personally, it still caused a shiver of panic to tear down her spine.

 _She shouldn't have accepted his ride…she should have just ignored Allison and went to find Stiles like she wanted to._

His look faltered and he reached out; Rowan gasped as his warm, rough hand made contact with her bare thigh, squeezing it gently and stroking the inner skin with calloused fingertips.

Derek's touch was scalding, burning through her like a raging fire, licking at her every nerve.

Rowan looked down at her lap before she covered his hand with one of her own and squeezed her thighs together, Derek's fingers getting trapped between.

Her almond eyes slid shut and her plump mouth released a sigh of agonized bliss.

Derek's touch was like heaven and hell all at the same time.

How could her emotions could do a complete 180? One moment of complete panic, the next sheer bliss?

When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, her pupils blew wide, skin flushing as her chest tightened in arousal and the brunette found it difficult to catch her breath.

"Please," Rowan lamented, her core throbbing. "Just take me home."

With a firm squeeze of her thigh, Derek nodded his head; it seemed as though all his ire had melted from his form at just her touch.

* * *

Her eyes stayed on Derek's frame as he drove, her dainty hand over his much larger paw that was still clasped onto her bare thigh. As much as she should have wanted him to remove it, she couldn't bear the thought of his touch being gone.

Who was Derek Hale and why did he make her feel this way?

Rowan finally turned her attention back to the road, noticing that they were close to her house.

She was puzzled. How did he know where she lived?

"How do you know where I live?" She questioned in perplexity, voicing her thoughts.

"Beacon Hills is a small town," He told her, he wasn't exactly lying.

As he was pulling into her driveway, Rowan removed her hand from over his and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Finally, Derek moved his hand from her thigh but instead grasped her hand before she could open the door.

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Derek only let go of her hand and lifted his own to graze his fingers against her jaw line and down her slim neck.

Rowan swallowed at his touch and his close proximity.

She could see the lust in his eyes. She could only imagine that they mirrored her own.

"I'll be seeing you." He told her, moving away and staring out the windshield.

Rowan's mouth was agape and she hurriedly got out of the car, only looking back once to see Derek staring at her as she made her way to the front door of her house.

She quickly unlocked the door, slamming it shut once she was inside and pressing her back up against it.

Tossing her bag and sweater to the floor, Rowan reached down to bunch up her skirt around her hips in a frenzy.

She couldn't wait.

Her breathing was rough and ragged. Her body was aflame with desire that needed to be sated.

Rowan pulled her cotton panties to the side with one hand, the other immediately ghosted over the small patch of dark, coarse hair at her mound before her middle and ring finger ghosted over her clit and dove into her silken folds, already moist with arousal.

She teased her lips apart, gathering the nectar from her weeping core before carrying out a tender assault on the tiny bud at the apex. Her fingers swirled, alternating pressure.

Rowan slid down the door, thighs spreading wide as she sat, her hips grinding down and thrusting towards her fingers for more purchase.

Her head fell back, thumping against the door as her green eyes slid shut in ecstasy and she released a guttural moan. She saw Derek in her mind; felt his mouth ghosting over her skin, his touch replacing her own. Rowan imagined it was his calloused fingers rubbing her sensitive pearl.

She trailed her fingers down her slit once again and to her entrance, first sheathing one and then another finger into her pussy. Her first few thrusts were tentative, stretching her open before her fingers plunged deeply inside; she was ripe and swollen.

Rowan could only fantasize about how it would feel if instead of her fingers, they were Derek's…or better yet, his cock.

Oh, how he had corrupted her thoughts.

Each of her thrusts were harder than the last, her fingers curled, pressing harshly into a fleshy spot deep within, her thumb took its place at her clit, flicking back and forth in time with her plunging fingers.

Rowan could feel herself tightening around her unrelenting fingers, body wounding like a rubber band ready to snap at any moment.

Her back arched, hips baring down as a sharp, keening cry tore from her plump lips, signifying her release. Pleasure rippled through her, blood humming through her veins as she collapsed back against the door. Shattered from her climax, Rowan slowly drew her fingers from her core, her thighs still quivering and now damp with her juices.

Green eyes fluttered open, lids hooded in satisfaction and skin flush from the elevated heat her body held. She looked at her fingers, coated in her arousal and she wondered what Derek would have done in this moment.

She could see him in her head, taking her fingers into his mouth, his tongue twisting and sucking them clean. Would she have done the same if it had been his fingers that had made her come to rapture? Would he have brought his head between her legs—

She could _**feel**_ his mouth on her…his tongue…his warm breath a caress…

"Oh, God." Rowan groaned; already she could feel that familiar heat pooling at her core again.

But before she could act on it, her phone buzzed and the shrill ring that told her it was Stiles blared through the silence, startling her from her impure thoughts.

She wiped her still damp fingers across her shirt before reaching across the floor and into her bag, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly, dazed and mellowed as she was slumped up against the front door.

"Scott just went all werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

Rowan's brows furrowed, her arousal dissipating drastically.

"What do you mean he just went all werewolf?"

"I told him how I saw you and Allison get in the car with Derek and he flipped! He completely wolfed out and jumped from the window!"

"Come get me and we'll go out and look for him!" She told him, hanging up the phone and rushing upstairs to clean up and change into something more warm and comfortable.

Hopefully she had enough time to gather her wits and compose herself before Stiles arrived.

* * *

Stiles and Rowan were driving around all night looking for Scott. They both let out a relieved sigh when they finally spotted him walking alongside the road just as daylight broke.

Stiles pulled up next to him as Rowan rolled down the window.

"C'mon, get in."

She crawled in back as Scott opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

Rowan was sprawled out in back, half asleep.

"I covered for you." She told Scott. "With Allison. Even though I shouldn't have. I told her you forgot your mom needed the car. I know it wasn't the best excuse but it was all I could think of at the moment."

"Thanks Row." He mumbled.

All three of the teenagers were clearly exhausted. Rowan could barely even hold her eyes open.

"Let's just go home, and get some sleep. We can talk about Scott's little werewolf adventures in the afternoon. Yeah?" The dark haired girl muttered, already half asleep.

After they had dropped Scott off, Stiles drove to Rowan's.

"You know, you can always just come sleep at mine?"

Rowan declined telling him she wanted to sleep in her own bed as well as complaining about his snoring. After the night she just had, she wanted some time to herself.

"I'll pick you up later?" Stiles asked her as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yeah, I still need to get my car too." She told him, climbing out of the jeep and giving a sleepy smile. "I'll see you later, pumpkin."

They bid each other goodbye and Rowan made her way into the house, making sure all the doors were locked and checking to see if there were any messages or missed calls.

When everything seemed to be as she liked, Rowan lugged herself up the stairs and when she reached her room, she was dead asleep before her head even reached the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is the end of chapter two. It's not much (at least not to me) but I promise next chapter there is a lot more Derek/Rowan action! Next chapter begins with Derek's POV. It's turning out to be quite long so I may split it into two chapters. And it contains some solo Derek smut so prepare yourselves!

I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.

Also, would anyone be interested in a Twilight story (I swear I hate this saga…I read it years ago and only watched the first two movies and loathe Bella Swan's character but I've been thinking about it a lot lately, I don't know why)? I'm just itching to write something alongside this story that way I can turn to either one if I get a little stuck on the other…if that made any sense. Or a _The Vampire Diaries_ story _._ Maybe something polyamorous. I'm even thinking about a Deucalion story that would be much darker or a Scott and Female!Stiles pairing. I don't know, I like me some smutty, alpha male mate romances…I'll put up a poll of ideas and let you all decide!

Irrelevant to this story…Do any of you watch _Bob's Burgers_? That show is my life! I've been rewatching season after season on repeat and I never get sick of it!


End file.
